White
by ChocoholicMonkey
Summary: Just DustfingerxRoxanne fluff. Sidedish of FaridxMeggie. No Spoliers, oneshot. Farid proposes at Dustfinger's wedding.


Dustfinger tried to ignore all the "Awws" and whistles around him

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. Sob. And it isn't related to any of the books, it just...is. Yea. On with it. **

Dustfinger tried to ignore all the "Awws" and whistles around him. It was ridiculous, how much fuss these people were making. He strained to look above the crowd without being overly conspicuous. After ten minutes of no success and the beginnings of a neck strain, he decided to throw appearances to the wind.

"Roxanne!" He shouted above the racket. He caught sight of a tumbling heap of dark curls caught in a barrette of daisies and tried to push toward it. People pressed in on him, trying to shake his hand and take his picture. He growled in frustration and barely suppressed the urge to scare them off with a snap of his fingers. Of all the days and places in the world to propose, he had to pick this one, Dustfinger thought bitterly. Really, the boy had no sense at all. But then again, Farid was in love, and Dustfinger knew very well what that felt like.

"Rox—!" the words died on his lips when suddenly, she was in front of him, smiling. He would do anything for that smile. Roxanne stood in a dress of emerald green, but the designs were lost on him as he stared at her creamy skin and admired her brand-new-barely-five-hours-old wedding ring on her finger; the only jewelry she wore. When he finally met her eyes, he saw amusement, and a small smirk tugged at her lips.

"Darling, I know you think I'm the best thing in the world, but don't you think you should stop drooling? People are staring." Startled, Dustfinger glanced around, and sure enough, those idiots were pointing and whistling _at him_. He swept them with a glare before stepping forward and taking Roxanne into his arms. She melted into him, their bodies becoming one as their lips met for the first time since this fiasco started. He let out an unconscious sigh and ran his fingers up and down her arms, feeling her shiver.

"Come on, Meggie will be looking for us, and goodness knows what'll happen when she's upset." He shuddered in mock horror. Roxanne laughed and smacked him upside the head before taking his hand and delving into the crowd, pulling him behind her. Somehow, the mob was much more tolerable, and Dustfinger had to marvel at Roxanne's ability to get what she wanted with a simple "Excuse Me."

As soon as the girls could see each other Roxanne was off and running, no longer caring about manners and courtesies. The two females squealed to their heart's delight, much to Dustfinger's and Farid's dismay—well mostly Dustfinger as Farid was too busy staring at his fiancée with a **huge** dopey grin.

"I can't believe it!"

"Me neither! I was about to have a heart attack when he knelt down in front of everybody!" They giggled, and jumped up and down before Roxanne demanded to see Meggie's ring.

Farid stood with an arm around Meggie's waist, looking completely content at finally marking her _his_. Dustfinger took pity on his clearly besotted companion, and decided to save the _You're Too Young to Be Married and Aren't Prepared Yet For the Responsibility _lecture until later. Possibly never, seeing as how Farid was so head-over-heels in love he probably won't listen to a word that he said anyway, not that he blamed him. He wouldn't either.

"I—she said—incredible—can't believe—wow."

"I know," Dustfinger said sympathetically, patting him on the back. "I felt the exact same way when Roxanne said 'I do'. Don't bother trying to talk—you won't be able to formulate complete sentences that make sense for at least another three hours."

Farid shot him a grateful look and said simply, "Yeah, I—thanks." before turning back to his soon-to-be-bride and kissing her senseless.

"I remember when we used to be like that." Roxanne remarked, sliding into his arms once more. "They look so cute together, don't you think so?"

"Absolutely, but I wish they'll stop snogging already. It's so sweet it's sickening." She raised an elegant brow. "Oh alright, the real reason is it's supposed to be _our_ special night and they're stealing the spotlight!" Dustfinger pouted for extra effect.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I married you—twice!—and then you'll be saying something stupidly romantic in a twisted way, and I'll remember."

"Isn't that something stupidly romantic in a twisted way?"

"Yes, but that's not the point." She said and shut him up by pulling him in to a kiss.

_Finis_

**A/N:** I swear when I wrote this I fully intended it to be FaridxMeggie centric but it just kinda took off on its own. So sorry! And I know Mo and Resa should've been in there too, but keep in mind this is only a snapshot, so they probably came on after I cut it off...I think. Feedback would be nice. X3


End file.
